Homestuck: The Dark Descent
by Scodia
Summary: A group of kids - John, Rose, Dave and Jade - wake up in a castle in Brennenburg, Prussia. Dave is having weird flashbacks which tell him that his name is Daniel... They try to find a way out of the castle but soon they find themselves descending into the darkness. Based on game Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Second person perspective
1. Prologue

Warning: This is based on the actual game Amnesia: The Dark Descent containing spoilers from the game. I will be inserting Homestuck characters instead Amnesia characters. Every Homestuck main character - Trolls, Alpha and Beta Kids - will be included but main characters will be Dave and John. Next chapter will be uploaded within three days.

* * *

Don't forget...

Some things mustn't be forgotten. The shadow hunting me... I must hurry.

My name is Daniel, I live in london at...

at...

Mayfair...

What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget, don't forget I must stop him. Focus!

My name is...

is...

I am Daniel.


	2. Rainy Hall

Enter Name: Dave Strider  
Your name is Dave Strider and you just had a terribly disturbing dream. You seemed to be in a castle and you were telling yourself that your name is Daniel. Of course you are not Daniel; you are Dave, Dave Strider.

Dave: Examine the place.

You examine the place. It turns out that you are in the same old castle from your dream. You have no idea how you got there, only a weird feeling that you have been here before... Your subconscious keeps on insisting that you are Daniel. You notice your three friends lying on the floor nearby. They seem to be asleep. Though you are having hard time seeing as the only light sources in this place are the windows which are not even transparent. There apparently is a storm outside because you can hear the heavy rain. You can also see a small leak in the ceiling through which the rain water pours in. You get up and examine further. To your left is a corridor. Unfortunately that corridor is blocked by some heavy looking boulders. To your right the corridor continues. You notice a small wooden table with a candle and a plant pot; too bad you do not have any matches. Behind you are small wooden doors.

Dave: Go further into the corridor.

You decide to investigate what is further along the corridor. You arrive at a big hall, well lit by an old chandelier with candles and a huge window. There are two suits of armour at the either sides of the hall. At the very end of the hall you notice huge wooden door. The corridor continues further on.

Dave: Go through the huge wooden door.

You cannot go through there just yet. You need to wake up your friends first. You come back and wake up one of the girls and then the boy. You decide not to wake up the other girl yet because you assume that this would be pretty hard.

Spitelog

EB: where are we?

TT: I believe it might be an abandoned castle.

TG: it cant be the lights are on in the hall nearby

EB: how did we get here?

TG: weve been drugged

TT: No. I have been at my house for the whole time, there is no way someone would drug me. I am guessing that this might be a dream.

TG: youre suggesting that were all dreaming the same dream at the same time

TT: That is correct.

TG: sure

EB: whose dream would this be anyway?

TT: Everyone's at the same time.

TG: i dont believe this is a dream

TG: maybe we should wake up jade and search for a way out

TG: i dont think we should stay here

TT: That sounds like a good idea.

Dave: Be the other girl.

You change from being Dave to being the other girl. You are currently asleep and having, surprisingly, no dreams whatsoever. You suddenly wake up to the feel of cold water on your face.

Enter Name: Jade Harley.

You are now Jade Harley and you have just woken up in a dark corridor that looks very old. Your face is wet because the other girl has just splashed you with water in order to wake you up. You do not recognise the place so you ask your friends about it and they say they have no idea. They tell you that they need to search for a way out.

Jade: Search for a way out.

You get up and look around you. You notice a pot standing on the table and pick it up. To surprise of your friends, you launch the pot violently at the window. The pot breaks and falls onto the floor while the window remains as it is - unscratched. You then try to pick up the table but you fail to do so; the table does not want to move. Tables.

Jade: Examine the place.

You examine the place. There is a blocked corridor to your right, in front of you are doors and to your left the corridor continues. You decide to look where does the corridor lead to. The boy and the other girl follow you but Dave stays. He says that he wants to check out what is in the room nearby.

Dave: Check out the room.

You open the door and walk inside a small room. You see a desk and a chair behind it. On the desk you see a lit candle, a tinderbox and an old looking note book. You pick up the tinderbox and store it in your pocket and you attempt to pick up the candle as well. Unfortunately, the candle seems to be stuck to the table and you give up trying to take it with you. Instead you pick up the note book and open it. On the first page it says, "Follow the liquid trail and find its source." Your subconscious tells you that this message is for you. However, you think that this is stupid and wonder why on earth someone would write this but, if you see a liquid trail, you will decide to follow it, just in case. You look through the rest of pages and find nothing.

Dave: Be the other guy.

You are now the other guy. You are currently standing in the middle of the hall examining the armour suits closely. You fear that they might come to life and attack you.

Enter Name: John Egbert.

Your name is John Egbert and you find the armour suits to be a little scary. You do not trust them whatsoever. You get bored of yourself at this moment and consider being the other girl.

Enter Name: Rose Lalonde.

You are actually being Dave who is being Jade who is being Dave again who is being John who is being Rose and Rose is you... You decide that this whole thing is pointless and you are just being yourself and everyone else is being themselves too. You are named Rose and you are slightly confused. Admittedly, you are highly interested in your current situation and want to find out how you got there and the purpose of you being here. You have examined the hall and found nothing interesting. However, the other corridor interests you and you want to find out where it leads to.

Rose: Examine the other corridor.

You peer into the other corridor. It stretches on and on and you are curious what is on the other end. You walk into the corridor noticing that Jade is following you. You are about ten meters from the entrance when you hear a loud shriek followed by an explosion behind you. You turn around to see the roof collapsing and dust rises up preventing you from being able to see anything.

Rose: Be Jade.

You are now Jade Harley and the dust from explosion makes your eyes water. You soon collapse to the floor and are not able to do anything for now.

Jade: Be John.

You fail to be John because you are currently unconscious and cannot do anything. Instead John is being himself.

John: Get freaked out by the explosion and hide inside the armour suit.

You do not get freaked out by the explosion because it was only a pointless, silly explosion, though you do consider putting on nice looking armour suit for protection. But hang on... Your face turns pale as you remember Rose and Jade entering the corridor in which the explosion had happened. You run to said corridor and see large boulders entirely blocking your way.

Spitelog

EB: rose! jade! are you there!? can you hear me!?

TT: Yes, I can hear you. I am fine but Jade...

EB: what happened to jade?

TT: She is...

EB: she is what? did she get hurt?

TT: No, she seems to have fallen asleep again.

EB: haha, that's good that you're not hurt!

TG: john try doing the windy thing

John: Do the windy thing.

You have not noticed when did Dave got here but you go with his suggestion. You focus and try to do the windy thing and clear the pathway. Unfortunately, your windy powers do not seem to work at the current moment. You cannot do the windy thing. You cannot.

Spitelog

EB: i can't do it.

TT: John, try harder.

EB: i am! my powers doesn't seem to be working here. why don't you try your witchcraft?

TT: Ok...

TT: For some reason I cannot do anything.

TG: let me try

John: Be Dave.

You switch from being John to being Dave. You are a little nervous that your friends could not use their powers but you do not show that. You concentrate hard on turning back time. Nothing happens. You concentrate on pausing the time. Nothing happens. Your powers do not seem to be working as well and you doubt that Jade would be able to use her's too.

Spitelog

TG: nothing

TG: rose stay there with jade

TG: me and egbert will try to find a way to get to you

Dave: Find a way to get to Rose and Jade.

This is exactly what you are doing at the current moment, you do not need anyone to command you. You walk over to the huge wooden door at the end of the hall with John following you. On your way there, just after passing the two armour suits, you start feeling horribly weak. You try hard not to collapse while you look cautiously at John. He is no longer standing, instead he is sitting on the floor holding his head. You assume that he is experiencing the same feeling as you are right now. After a while, the feeling is gone and your strengths are restored. Both you and John have no idea what had just happened and you proceed to the door.

Dave: Open huge wooden door.

You decide that you do not care about anything right now and you concentrate on the door. You think that it might be too heavy for you but you try anyway. As you touch the door you feel the floor tremble beneath your feet and you hear weird ringing in your ears. You look at John who is standing next to you looking at the door. He seems calm as though he have not felt anything.

John: Open the door already!

You reach out to the door knob with intention of opening the door but Dave stops you.

Spitelog

TG: i dont think we are allowed to open them

EB: why not?

TG: havent you felt the ground tremble

EB: no?

TG: lets find a different way

Dave: Find a different way.

To your left you notice a nicely lit corridor with two wardrobes and some paintings on the wall. You wonder why anyone would put wardrobes in the middle of a corridor. John goes first, obviously curious of the place, while you follow him closely behind.

Door: Do the windy thing.

The door steals John's patent and successfully does the windy thing. It opens rapidly and a gust of visible wind blows from the inside of the room.

John: Fall for Dave. Just like in the Japanese animes.

You do not fall FOR Dave because you are not a homosexual. Instead you take few steps back and fall INTO Dave who swiftly catches you. You thank him and let him lead from now on.

Dave: Be the leader.

You cannot be the leader because John is, but you take the lead from now on. You approach the windy door and slip inside the room. You notice that John is not following you.

John: Follow Dave.

You really want to follow your best mate however you are quite scared to do so. After a while Dave still does not come out of the room nor does he give any signs to you that he is still alive. You start wondering if anything had happened to him. You consider going inside the room as well.

John: Go inside!

You cautiously walk inside the room and to your surprise (or not) you notice Dave "chillin'" on a green chair. The room is well lit up by a fireplace. There is also a small round table with a cylindrical thing and a bottle of... presumably wine. Dave says that this place is perfectly safe. Well... The only danger in here is collapsing ceiling and getting lost.

John: Pick up the tinderbox.

You have no idea what a tinderbox is and where it is. Instead you pick up the cylindrical object that is lying on the table and shove it into your pockets. You then exit the room and Dave follows you. You open the wardrobe across the corridor and find a white shirt and another cylindrical object which you pick up and place in your pocket. You examine the other wardrobe a little bit further down the corridor.

Dave: Follow the liquid trail.

You notice a pink liquid on the carpet and trace where it came from. At the end of the corridor you notice door on the right. You open them and find a big staircase going upwards and a lit chandelier... You know you are not alone in this place and you wonder who else is here. You go back and search for John but he is nowhere to be seen. You peer into the windy room half expecting to get pranked by him there but he is not there either. You are a little worried but you keep calm now. You think he might have hid, or locked himself, in one of the wardrobes and you decide to check them.

Dave: Check the wardrobes.

You check the first wardrobe and unfortunately you do not find John. You approach the second wardrobe. As you are about to open the wardrobe the door swing open and you see John riding a broom.

Spitelog

EB: look what i've found, dave!

TG: this is no time for fooling around

TG: put it down

EB: it can serve as a weapon too.

TG: but we dont need it i have my kata...

TG: where did my katana go?

Dave: Search for your katana.

You search for your katana that usually does not leave your side but you cannot find it. You try to focus and remember when the last time you saw your katana was, which incidentally happened to be before you woke up in this castle. Oh well, at least you have John equipped with a broom...

Dave: Proceed onto the staircase.

You let John keep his broom for now and you go through the door following the liquid trail. You are not sure if this is such a good idea; it just might lead you into trouble, you can never be sure about this. As you approach the armour suit at the top of the stairs you hear someone running behind you in your direction. You and John turn around to see nothing, just open door and the corridor form where you came from, though you definitely hear someone running. The footsteps are getting closer and closer and you have a feeling that whoever is running should be on the staircase now... You freeze. There is no one, but the footsteps are getting closer and closer. You notice John throwing the broom at the stairs then quickly jumping behind you. You hear the footsteps right beside you, going to the right and then further on into the corridor.

Spitelog

EB: dave...

EB: what was that?

TG: i have no idea

EB: let's turn back.

John: Find the exit and get out of here.

You attempt to go back to where you came from and maybe try smashing the window again or fitting through the leak hole in the ceiling but Dave grabs you by the collar and pulls you further into the corridor. You try to free yourself from him but he is too strong for you and you give up. You ask him if you can at least go back to get your broom but he says no and forces you to walk further. The corridor turns to the left then to the left again and to the right. As you are about to turn right you feel the temperature suddenly dropping and you get dizzy. Your vision blurs, despite the fact that you are also wearing your glasses, and you collapse to the floor. You hear unearthly sound, as if some creature was shouting or maybe roaring. The sound moves closer to you and soon you hear it everywhere, even inside you, you feel like you are becoming the sound itself and you start shaking. The sensation soon disappears and you know that you do not want to be here.

Dave: Pick up John and run!

You get the urge to just get away from this place, go back and find a way out there, maybe try to clear the corridor to get to Rose and Jade, yet you decide not to do that. Some spooky, creepy ghost things cannot stop you from following your liquid trail even though you do not want to follow it. You didn't fall down like John, you just leaned against the wall near you suffering the same feeling as your best bro had yet trying to play it cool like always.

Spitelog

TG: john

TG: you alright?

EB: ...

TG: john?

EB: can we please get out of here?

Dave: Get John out of here.

You help John to get up and you continue following the liquid trail. Above your head you notice that the chandelier is swinging as if someone is keeping on pushing it. You ignore this not wanting to make yourself or John even more nervous. You turn right and walk through the arch into another hall like seeming room. There is a chair in front of you, another chair to the left, a fallen wardrobe about in the middle of the room and another wardrobe at the very back. The room is nicely lit by few chandeliers and some candles. You notice large amount of pink liquid on the floor.

Dave: Build a fort out of the furniture.

You do not build a fort out of the furniture because that is a stupid and uncool idea. You don't even know why you have thought that (you wonder if that could have been an ironic thought or not, most likely). You walk further into the room with John following you when you see door slowly opening just beside the other wardrobe. You know that John had noticed this too because he suddenly stops and refuses to go further.

Spitelog

EB: lets...

EB: not go there, ok?

TG: its just stupid door

TG: probably wind or something made it open

EB: and what if it isn't?

EB: what if it is another ghost?

TG: they cant even do anything to us

John: Do not go there.

You happily follow this command and you notice another smaller room to your right. Unfortunately the room is very dark and you can hardly see anything in there but you think that this room looks more friendly than the other one that seems to want you to go in it and most likely it would lock itself and you would be forced to spend eternity locked in a creepy room with a creepy ghost... You go into the dark room while Dave follows you. You see some shelves and paintings and a figure... You freeze not wanting to go any further. You jump when Dave asks you why you have stopped and pray that the figure won't attack you.

Dave: Go further.

You cannot see what is at the back of the room that had terrified John once again. You do not care if it is a ghost or a monster or... You just don't care what is in there. You walk past John and discover an armour suit standing beside the shelves and more paintings. This is probably what had terrified your friend; the armour suit. You approach the armour suit and take off the helmet and drop it. It is just an armour suit, you say to John but he refuses to go any further. You notice a tinderbox on the shelf, pick it up and shove it into your pocket. You then turn and walk out of the room with John following you. You notice that he is going backwards, not wanting to lose sight of the armour suit.

Spitelog

TG: egbert what are you doing

EB: i don't trust them.

Dave: Convince John to trust the armour suits.

You know you would fail to convince John that the armour suits are harmless. Instead you watch him take a painting and block the entrance to the room with it. He says that it should slow down anyone that wants to get out of there and attack him. You just ignore this silliness.

John: Reconsider going into the other room.

You reconsider going into the other room and you actually thing that it is not such a bad idea. You would do anything just to get away from the armour suit. Anything, but the armour suit. You let Dave walk into the room first and you follow him inside. To your surprise, the door did not close so you're good. The room is even smaller than the previous one but much lighter and decorated with fantastic paintings. Suddenly, as you walk further to examine the paintings, you can feel some sort of a whirlwind and the lights go out. You just knew that something was wrong with this room and you curse yourself for going in here. You notice Dave taking out a cylindrical object and using it to light up a candle that is standing in the corner. You decide that you do not want to be in this room anymore and so you walk out. You wait for Dave to walk out of the room and you shut the door and block it with a chair. You can never be too careful.

Dave: Ignore John and proceed.

You ignore all the pointless things that John does and notice another corridor right across the hall looking room. You go there finding stairs going downwards and the strange pink liquid on them. You walk down the stairs. One of the pillars holding the ceiling is fallen. The room is lit by only a small window about four meters above you. If John decides to try to get up there you will stop him. You just know that the window will not open or shatter. There is a door below the window and the liquid trail that you have been following leads there. "Old Archives" the label above the door says and you enter with John following you.

_The door slammed shut behind him and he knew he would never again see the old tailor at Berkeley Square. Another lone soul in London - seemed appropriate somehow._


End file.
